


Obsession

by theamericanbxtch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Insanity, Love, M/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), Onesided, Persona 5 Spoilers, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Writing Prompt, akira dies, dont love people like this, yandere akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanbxtch/pseuds/theamericanbxtch
Summary: Angst story for discord peeps





	Obsession

Obsession is a beautiful word on its own.

Its basically another way to say you love something? At least that’s what it meant to Goro Akechi.

At first, he didn’t notice that he found the ravenette attractive, just a bit adorable. He really believed the Phantom Thieves were Just? Ha, what a ridiculous idea. The only person who controls Justice is him, but it was kind of nice to have someone that didn’t agree with his opinions. Those dark eyes were also a bit hard to ignore, they had secrets inside of them that Akechi wished they would share with him so he started talking more often with the male. He noticed the way the male would twist his hair when responding while deep in thought or the fact he never seemed to slouch. Small things that really made the brunette’s fondness for the other grow.

And grow.

Every time he saw him at the station was a good day, it meant he got to hear the sharp and commanding voice of someone he was starting to love.

Love

Love can so easily make people Jealous, especially when the one you love has others to be around. 

The first time he saw Ann and Akira talking, he assumed it was to discuss a class project or greeting each other warmly but then he saw them hanging out together on a weekend in a dinner in Shibuya. They didn’t see him but he had a clear vantage point of them and he never seen Akira look so happy before. At least, not with him.

 

What did she have that he doesn’t? Was it because she’s a girl? That has to be it. He shouldn’t have just assumed Akira was into males.

 

At least that was his theory until later that evening when he spotted a Mishima and Akira talking at the Inokashira Park near the fence. That same look of happiness was on Akira’s face when talking to this kid from his class as it was when talking with Ann.

Why was he happy with everyone else besides him? He did his best to great him warmly and make him feel like what he was saying mattered. Well apparently, this kid thought he was better than him! He would show him, he would show them all who Akira belongs to.

The opportunity to prove to the others, that Akira was his, didn’t occur until Late October when he showed the group the photos he took of them traveling to the Okumura’s Palace. Sure, part of it was betrayal but most of it was to make Akira fall for him. To see that dark-haired male desire him in the same fashion Akechi did.  
It was supposed to be a perfect plan with no flaws.

But one quickly revealed itself: Akira never wanted to spend time with him.

He was always spending free time with one of the thieves or with some outsider that seemed useful. He even hung out with some little kid in Akihabara and some adults in the red-light district. BUT NOT HIM!

Why?

Why couldn’t the other see how much Akechi cared? How Akechi was the only person that was worth his time?

Fuck the Phantom Thieves!

Goro Akechi was the ONLY person Akira Kurusu should’ve been looking at.

And he was going to make it that way, even if it destroyed his plans with capturing the thieves because at least he would be able to say that The Joker was his.  
And only his.

It wasn’t easy to convince Akira that they should go to Mementos alone, but after hours of texting the male agreed to at least meet up on the first floor just to talk and fight low-level shadows. 

It was easier to make it seem like that he was going to confess to being a traitor.

It was almost child’s play how quickly he sliced Joker’s head off, the rest of the body falling limp as he held the head of the only person he loved.  
And now, he was all his.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had fun writing this


End file.
